


fragmented

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>parts of Ahsoka's life as she tries to piece herself back together between the two shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragmented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> for Jess, for being there. and to make sure her gift count doesn't ever get stuck at 62. just in case.
> 
> (and let's just handwave some discrepancies.)

When Ahsoka was little she used to dream about being on the council, making decisions that would change lives – help them.

She had never expected the council would fail her.

Even Anakin offering her a place back at his side, believing her the whole time, doesn’t erase the sting of betrayal.

“Ahsoka?”

Anakin keeps looking at her desperately and her fingers curl around his, pushing the offer away.

“Don’t do this.” His voice is strained and it takes all her willpower not to crack under the weight of it.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

She doesn’t look at the others as she leaves.

~~

It comes to her in the middle of the night, one stabbing pain at first and the flash of Master Plo Koon’s life being torn away in the Force.

She might have assumed he’d fallen in battle if not for the pain that follows still after.

The Jedi are dying.

“No.” Her tears can’t stop falling and her hands hit the wall again and again in her sorrow and desire to strike out against the pain.

She wishes now that she looked back.

~~

“…this new Empire will bring about our salvation, uniting us through one leadership and protection from those that would threaten the peace much like the Jedi have.”

Chancellor – or perhaps it is Emperor now – Palpatine’s speech broadcasts across the holonet daily, a new one urging people to trust their new leader.

They did elect him after all.

Her fingers dig into her palms, trying to restrain herself from using the Force to throw the whole bar the vidscreen least she draw attention to herself.

There are two Clone Troopers standing at the doorway after all, they’d have no qualms shooting her down with Order 66 plugged into their brains.

She wonders if she knew them before, stares hard at the helmet that doesn’t give way to the clone wearing it underneath.

Her cloak rustles around her and she sighs, the material is coarse, it’s just something to help her hide until she can find something better.

It’s not Jedi robes that’s for sure.

In the corner a fight breaks out and the clones go to investigate and Ahsoka slips past them and blends in the market crowd.

She thinks there has to be a better life than this.

~~

Inquisitors become her nightmare.

One almost caught up to her on Coruscant while she was trying to find information on what could have happened to Padme and by extension her old Master.

She can’t fight them with just the Force and a blaster alone and she knows it.

The crystal caves the Jedi once held so dear have mostly been destroyed now with guards posted everywhere to ensure no leftover Jedi will dream of going back.

Luckily she knows a few that weren’t recorded as they had only just been discovered.

Lightsaber parts are still rare but if she can get a crystal she’s sure she can manage the rest.

She takes two crystals, just in case.

~~

Finding Rex was an accident that nearly resulted in them both dead.

She’d been fleeing a group of clones when a hand shot out to drag her until the alleyway and seeing her attacker wearing clone armour had forced her to draw her lightsabers and for him to take on a defensive position.

“Stop!” He ducked the spin of her saber, “Ahsoka I’m not trying to kill you, it’s me.”

The helmet came off and she stopped her saber just short of cutting of Rex’s head.

“Rex?” Her hands felt clammy, regret pooled her stomach.

She might have to kill a friend and it sits poorly with her.

“I took the chip out.” Rex says without preamble, “Me and a few of the other from the 501st did.”

“Why?” It could be a trap, to lure her into a false sense of security.

“Because Fives was talking about it towards the end and none some of us didn’t feel right about having a chip in our head, even if it was to stall our aggression like we were told. Lied to.”

He keeps looking at her desperately, the blaster in his fingers drops to the ground.

“We thought you were dead. You and General Skywalker.”

“I…” She pulls the saber away slowly, “I think I might be.”

For the first time she stops and it hits her, the losses and the fate of the galaxy looming over head.

“Still got a lot of fight in you from where I’m looking,” Rex chuckles, the quiet kind of someone just trying to find something to be amused at after losing so much.

She knows all too well what that feels like now.

“What’s your orders Commander?” The title falls from Rex’s lips easily and Ahsoka nearly takes a step back from it.

Except that she can’t. She’s the only one left as far as she knows. The responsibility sits on her.

Footsteps near closer to them.

“We split up,” Ahsoka holds her shoulders high, breaths in and tries to believe in the confidence she exudes. Once upon a time she’d have had no problem with that. “I’ll be in contact with you.”

She passes him a communicator and smiles, hesitating only a second before she hugs him. The armour digs into her face uncomfortably but it reminds her that someone’s actually there and she’ll take it.

~~

“Senator Organa,” Ahsoka nods at him when she steps off the ship and at the widening of his eyes she can tell he thought her dead, “I need your help.”

“Padawan Tano,” Bail smiles at her and rests a hand on her shoulder, “I’m grateful to see you alive. Whatever you need I’ll be happy to supply.”

Ahsoka smiles crookedly, a hint of the old days in her look, “You might regret that when you hear what I’ve got planned.”

He raises an eyebrow, curious and waiting for her to go on.

“I need to get the word out to others. I need to see who’s left to form a group and what can be done from there.”

She grateful he doesn’t argue with her, just continues to nod gravely.

“We’ll have to think of a codename for you, no one else must know you’re alive for a time.”

Ahsoka tilts her head, staring out to the rising sun like a beacon of hope.

“I’m thinking…Fulcrum.”


End file.
